Just say yes
by applet12345
Summary: Clary always knew her new life would come with great struggles, but what happens when Her family goes missing and She finds a new love?
1. Chapter 1

Just Say Yes

***chapter 1***

Clary stormed into Simon's room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell!" Clary screamed as she approached Simon.

"Uhh… i think i should be the one screaming at you like that? come on! maya is here! give us some privacy!"

"No! i will not give you some privacy! ever since you became a downworlder you have become such a complete dick!"

"I'm just going to leave…" said maya in an awkward toe of voice that made Clary's skin shiver.

"NO! you're staying!" yelled Clary, Maya who was silent sat right back down next to Simon without question.

"NO she can leave if she wants to Clary! stop yelling at her just because your still in love with me!"

Maya slowly and quietly moved towards the old scratchy wooden door before Clary or Simon could notice

"I'm in love with you? your the one who is at Jace's neck the entire time fighting over me! i can't believe you would even have the guts to say that i am in love with you!"

"Fine Clary, yes, i am in love with you!"

"What?" Clary replied as her voiced softened. "Then why are you fooling around with Maya! this just proves that you don't love me!" Clary's skin was burning and she felt like she was on fire.

Simon's expression softened sweetly that made Clary's expression soften with it.

"i'm sorry Clary, it's just that since you and Jace have been hitting it off… i thought i should back off"

"I still cannot believe you said that Simon!"

Clary ran out of the room in tears, past luke who was obviously eavesdropping because he ran right after Clary, who was dying to get back to the institute to go cry in the warm, and comforting chest of Jace, as he said everything would be al right.

"Luke! take me home!" she yelled at him loud enough so she knew that Simon heard her extremely upset.

"Clary." Luke said as he put his soft and comforting hand on her shoulder. "you are home…"

"No I'm not!" Clary shouted at Luke, Luke was surprised at Clary's sudden child like outburst. "The institute is my home luke!"

Luke just stared at her with that emotionless face that Clary could never read. "So please take me home!"

at this point, Clary was in Luke's truck waiting for him to drive her home, but he never came. Luke had left Clary sitting in his truck to sob.

"Luke!" she yelled as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her porcelain like cheeks. Clary looked up to see a shadow coming into the light of day from the dark house. Simon had appeared with the keys to the run down truck.

"i'm driving you home." he said as he looked down sheepishly and slammed the truck door shut

"No your not!" Clary sobbed some more until SImon put her seatbelt on for her as she attempted to squirm away.

"Clary" Simon was being empathetic "I really am sorry, i didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Clary closed her eyes and she felt SImon's soft lips brush up against hers, she quickly pulled away knowing that Jace would find out and eventually hurt simon and possibly even her.

"SImon, i can't…" she said as she exhaled, the tears finally started to stop and she couldn't look Simon in the eye.

"Just let me drive you home ok?" Simon sounded worried and then he kissed her on the cheek as he started the noisy engine of the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 2***

Clary and Simon were in Luke's truck, awkwardly sitting there in extreme silence after there fight and there passionate kiss.

"Simon?" Clary said in an upset voice

"Yes beautiful?"

"I'm sorry about how i yelled at you before…It was kind of uncalled for and unnecessary…"

A smile grew on Simons face. "I forgive you beautiful" said Simon in a flirtatious voice as he winked at her. Clary's porcelain skin blushed and she slid down into her seat more.

as the Truck pulled up into the instituted driveway, they both sat in there seats for a few seconds before Simon pecked her on the cheek and Clary got out of the truck. Blushing, Clary ran towards the institute's door, and before she was able to knock, a shadow opened the door, it was Jace!

As soon as Clary saw Jace's masculine body again it reminded her that she belonged with him, even if she was her brother. quickly after seeing Jace, she ran and gave him a passionate kiss, his lips were soft and tasted like cherry, immediately she forgot about Simon and how he loved her aswell.

Jace escorted her up to his room and sat her down on his bed.

"I missed you" he said as a smirk rose upon his lips.

"I missed you too" Clary sad as she ringed her hair and bit her lip, she started giggling flirtatiously.

"Don't think i didn't see what happened in the truck when he pecked you on the cheek Clary." Jace said as he stood up.

"Come on Jace! he is my best friend! of course he is going to do that!"

"Not with me around!" Jace argued as he kissed her again.

"I had a fight with Simon…"

"You did? about what?"

"You" said Clary as she sighed.

"That little bastard is Jealous that i have you isn't he?" Jace said as he chuckled.

"Yeah… pretty much" replied Clary as she sighed again.

The doorbell rang, Clary and Jace enthusiastically caught the elevator and answered, as they didn't get many visitors at the Institute.

Jace opened the door eagerly, Jace's face cringed, even before seeing who it was, she knew it was Simon.

"Is Clary here?"

"No she-" said Jace

"Stop lying Jace!" said Clary as she was laughing and she approached the door.

"I forgot to give you something"

before Clary could ask what his lips were brushing against hers, she couldn't pull away, as much as she wanted too. Simon eyed Jace as he passionately kissed Clary and all Simon could see was the disappointment in Jaces face.

Clary soon realised what he was doing, her eyes widened dramatically and she pushed Simon away. She saw Jace's face and it broke her heart. Jace walked back into the institute slamming the door behind him. leaving Clary outside with Simon. A tear appeared in her eye, and then she realised Simon was saying something.

"Clary?" Simon asked as she focused again.

"sorry, what?" Clary asked as she shook her head.

"I said you can come sleep at my place tonight" from Simon's facial expression Clary could tell that he was Genuinely worried about her.

"Oh thanks Simon." Clary said as she zoomed back out of the convocation as they walked back over the the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 3***

The Awkward silence between Simon and herself was killing her, the fact that Simon had done that made her want to scream, but she couldn't, she was silenced by the wind of the cold night.

Finally Simon broke the awkward silence.

"Clary… I am sorry i did that, i just couldn't see you with him anymore, i knew he would hurt you. I need to protect you Clary, Sebastian is out there, and with you going to College soon, i feel responsible for him surviving. I turned him Clary."

"Why do you need to protect me though?" Clary said as she crossed her arms.

"Because i am the reason he is out there looking for you, looking for the Mortal Instruments." Simon lowered his gaze to the stone filled pavement of the Institute's driveway.

"Don't be silly, you are not, you did it to save my life Simon." Clary stared into his hazel eyes as she got into the messy, run down truck.

Clary could see and feel Jace's disappointment. Through the windows of his room, he could see him sobbing while he talked to Isabel. Her eyes, beautiful and seductive eyes gazed out the clean window at Clary as the truck drove off. Clary wanted to cry, but she was holding the long stream of tears back so Simon wouldn't worry.

Almost instantly, Clary could sense that something had gone wrong at home as they passed her house. The freshly planted pansies were trodden on, and the grass was torn up.

Simon instantly noticed aswell.

"Stop the truck Simon!" Clary murmured as she stared at her house.

He hopped out of the truck, slammed the door and ran over to help Clary.

Clary just stood there in silence.

"Someone has been here." She explained as she straightened her usually sloppy posture.

"I'm sure everything is fine Clary" Simon added as he gently placed his cold hand on her shoulder. Clary had known Simon had just lied. She new when Simon lied, she has known him since they were 2!

"There's no point in lying Simon. Someone has been here, whether it be the Clave or Luke's pack." she exhaled deeply. "Or Sebastion" she mumbled under her breath.

Clary took 2 wide steps and inhaled deeply, before continuing to walk down what seemed like the longest foot-path she has ever been down.

Simon was right behind her, his bony had was stretched out and was placed firmly on her back, as if warning her that there was no going back.

She reached the crooked door, slowly and carefully she opened the creaking door. The house was unusually silent, and the absent noise of her mother worried her instantly. Clary slowly crept inside, scared to make a noise.

The lights turned on, she gasped as she fell back into Simon's comforting arms.

"Relax," he said as he helped her back to her feet. "It was just me."

But Clary wasn't focusing on Simon, more on the fact that nothing seemed out of place. Clary just stood there, she started to inspect her living room with a thorough scan. Still, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All the same as how she had left it.

"This isn't right" Clary said as she backed away, towards the open door.

"huh…Clary… come check this please" Simon sounded scared.

Clary slowly approached the kitchen, where Simon was standing. Scattered all over the tiled floor was a yellowy substance.

"Demon blood" Clary said as she eyed the the room.

Something immediately caught her attention, nothing but a simple piece of lined paper folded up. Clary hopped to the other side of he kitchen, avoiding all of the demon blood, knowing that it would burn her skin.

"It's from Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 4***

Clary stood there completely emotionless, her heart was jumping outside her shivering chest.

"Clary, what is it?" Simon raised his eyebrow and his lip quivered, as if he was going to say something, but backed out.

"Simon, I can't look." she said as she closed her eyes and in a harsh move whipped the folded piece of paper into Simon's masculine chest.

"Well Clary, what do you want me to do?" Simon asked

"Read it to me." Simon's index finger raised as if he was going to protest but Clary interrupted him.

"Please Simon, for me" She said as she pouted at him.

"Fine then…" Simon said as he held his chin up and unfolded the the lined paper.

_"Clary,_

_Clary dear, by the time you are reading this I will be in Idris, don't ask why, just please understand, don't bother going Idris. I love you lots! and just remember, I love you._

_Love your Mom XOXOXO "_

Clary's lip quivered and she shed a single tear, Simon immediately ran over to her, comforting her. He held her head in his chest and he whispered "It will be all right."

"But it won't be all right!" Clary screamed as she reluctantly pushed the comforting arms of Simon away. "We have to find her! please!"

"Clary, I'm not sure i approve of this…" Simon said, she could see that Simon stood by that decision

"Just drive me to your place so i can sleep… Please!" Said Clary as she walked over to the door.

"Fine then" Simon said as he rolled his eyes.

Clary eagerly jumped into the truck and shut the door, all she could think about was her Mother.

As they arrived at Simon's house Clary ran into simons room, shed off her itchy clothes and snugged into Simon's unmade bed.

Then it hit her, _Jace! _she thought! _he will take me to Idris!_

She immediately located her blue smartphone and texted Jace.

**Hey :)**

**…**

**What is it Clarissa, You've hurt me enough today.**

**Can i come over?**

**…**

**where are you now?**

**Simons…**

…

**Sure come over :) **

Clary quickly found a way out of the cramped bedroom. '_the window'_ she thought as she jumped down gracefully.

She located her phone in her pocket and called Jace.

**"Jace, I don't have a ride… Can you pick me up?"**

**"UHHH….Simon?"**

**"He doesn't know I'm leaving… Please?"**

**"be there in a few"**

**"Thanks"**

She hung up the phone, her heart was racing at the mannish voice of Jace

She could here Jace's car almost instantly, the loud motor, the screeching of the reckless turning set it all off.

Jace hopped out of the car not making eye contact with Clary.

Clary just stood there in amazement that jace seemed different in the 1 night that Clary left him.

"Are you going to get in? or are you just going to stand there. looking at me?" He said as he opened the sports car door.

"I'm coming! anyway, are you ok? you seem….Different." Clary announced as she hopped into the low, red sorts car

"I'll explain it to you when we get home…" he said as his cherry red lips delicately brushed her cheek. he sat down, didn't even put his seatbelt on before he drove off, way over the legal speed limit.

It wasn't long before they reached the institute's long, rocky driveway. Immediately, Clary got out of the car and paced down the driveway. she wondered how long it would take for Simon to notice she had left.

Clary followed Jace through to the elevator and then as the screeching door opened she went straight to Isabell's messy room.

Clary turned to Jace as she noticed Isabel was missing from her room.

"Where's Isabell?" Clary asked as she sat on Isabel's unmade bed. "Is she getting Taki's?" Clary asked confidently

"Well…" Jace said as she scratched his hair that was full of his luscious blond locks. "That's the thing… Isabel's missing. thats why I'm a mess, she is missing along with all of the gang, Alec, Maryse and even Magnus."

"Well. you were here? you didn't see where they went?" Clary said and she started to pace around the room

"No, i wasn't. I was getting Taki's! gone for like 10 minuets! and they were gone when i came back!" Jace screamed and he started pacing around the room along with the distressed Clary.

"I'm going to go have a shower." Said Jace as he left the room.

Clary sighed as she got up off the bed and walked out of the room up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 5***

As Clary walked up the what seemed to be a long flight of stairs to her room she heard Jace getting in his shower, Clary stopped walking and entered Jace's neat bedroom. She sighed loud enough so Jace would hear her.

"Clary? care to join me?" Jace stated as he stuck his drenched head outside the white sliding door,.

"Sure, be there in a sec" Clary just lay on the bed, she had not given anything up for Jace yet, us much as she wanted to, too much was going on for her to concentrate on the fact that she wanted him. They had not gone any further than seeing each other naked.

This might be the first time they actually did anything.

Clary laid on Jace's neatly made bed, as she thought about her mother, and luke, even Simon. She knew SImon would be furious about her leaving, she really didn't want to hurt him, but Jace was willing to help her.

She hopped up and made her way over to the door, lined with steam from the obviously excruciatingly hot shower.

She unrobed herself, she felt nervous as she opened the door into the steamy bathroom.

Jace was whistling, and by the sounds of him didn't even notice Clary as she walked in.

Jace turned and opened the door, letting the stuck steam roll out of the shower. Clary reluctantly stepped in following Jace's gesture.

His hair was fluffed up from the sweet scented shampoo, he stopped whistling and stared at Clary, making her feel oddly uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"God you look beautiful" said Jace as he pulled her thin body towards his masculine and full-of-scars chest.

Clary just stood there blushing, hoping the steam would cover her red face.

"Jace" she asked as she pushed him away

"Yes Clary?" she said as he leaned against the white tiled walls

she just sighed and then reluctantly said "I'm worried about Simon… What if he hurts me for leaving, or worse hurts you?" She walked towards him again leaning her drenched head against his bare chest.

"Don't worry, i can take on a weak vampire" He said as a smirk rose upon his mouth. He kissed her head lightly.

"Don't underestimate Simon" Clary said as she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Clary moved away from him, opening the shower door after the short but enjoyable shower with Jace.

She robed herself up again while Jace still stood in the shower.

She couldn't miss the loud buzzing of Jace's phone, Clary glanced quickly at it knowing it was none of her business but something caught her eye, Simon's name was on the screen as several text messages buzzed there way into his phone's system. Clary picked up the white phone and eagerly clicked read.

**I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T RETURN HER I WILL FIND YOU JACE!**

**….**

**I KNOW YOU'RE NO GOOD FOR HER AND YOU WILL JUST HURT HER!**

**….**

**I KNOW YOU ARE KEEPING SOMETHING FROM HER!**

After reading those few texts sent by her best friend Simon, she knew she had made a massive mistake by leaving Simon's, She had just put Jace in danger.

Clary jumped in shock as Jace's ringtone started going off. Immediately she saw the contact name and she lied back into his bed. With severe doubt, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"**Clary!"**

"Hey Simon"

"Your at his house aren't you?" he said in a stern voice. There was no reply

"Clary, listen to me! he is no good! now just come back home and we can talk"

Clary eagerly hung up the phone, she felt bad for leaving SImon hanging like that but she knew it was for the best.

Another ring sounded on Jace's phone, this time Jace got out of the shower to see who is was.

"Who was it Clary?"

"No one… wrong number i guess."

"Can we go to Idris?" Clary blurted out

"what why?" replied Jace as a confused expression rose upon his face.

"Please?"

"well ok then…" replied Jace as if he was in a trance.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 6***

Clary was deeply shocked by Jace's sudden and unexpected reply, She was worried that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright Jace?" asked Clary as she bit the inside of her cheek and placed her fair skinned hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? so are we going or not?" He asked as Clary removed her hand from his broad shoulder.

"sure let's go…" Clary was still worried about Jace but got her Stele out and started drawing the portal to Idris.

"It's done, are you ready?" She asked as she held her hand out so Jace could take it.

"Yeah I'm ready."

Jace knew exactly where he wanted to go, he thought about it and jumped through the portal. Clary however, was thinking of somewhere els completely.

Clary was bracing herself for the big thump as she was transporting through the portal, Portals are not as they seem like in fairytales, more like you have to wait 10 minuets in the portal then arrive where you wanted to go.

Clary hit the tiled floor with a loud thud, She was waiting for Jace to fall down swell but he didn't arrive.

Clary felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me what are you doing in my house?" The young man asked, his masculine body and fair skin indicated that he was a few years younger then Jace, maybe her age.

"Oh sorry… I will… umm… i guess i should go" she said as she pointed to the door, there was a reason for Clary's sudden decrease in vocabulary. Everything about this guy Clary was attracted to, his smile, his body and. even his hair.

"You don't have to leave, i mean… If you don't want to. I'm Zac" he said as he held out his olive skinned hand. "And what might this beautiful shadow hunter's name be?"

Clary couldn't help but blush as he trapped her small hand and kissed it like she was a princess in a Disney fairytale.

"Clary…I'm Clary."

"By George! Your Valentine's daughter" Said Zac in his perfect english accent.

"umm yeah." she replied awkwardly.

"You do know travelling by portal alone can be harmful to a little shadow-hunter like yourself" Said Zac as a smile crept up upon his flawless face.

"Well, I didn't exactly travel alone… I guess we got separated in the portal" said Clary as she fluffed her hair.

"And who was this person?" he said as an eyebrow raised on his face.

"My…" she was reluctant to say it but continued. "Boyfriend." She said as she straightened her posture.

"Boyfriend?" Zac sounded strong but Clary could see by Zac's facial expression that he was upset.

"If I knew there was a boyfriend I wouldn't have welcomed such a lovely girl into my home" he said as he lifted his chin.

Clary instantly regretted mentioning Jace

"Well, i don't exactly know where I am, so what should i do?" Clary said slightly hinting that she wanted to stay

"I suppose you could stay with me, I mean, if you need a place to stay." Zac said eagerly

"Yeah, that would be nice." Said Clary as she walked closer towards him.

"There is just one thing i don't get" Said Zac as he took a step back "Don't you have to think of a place to go and the portal will take you there… Why did you show up in my house?" He was clearly puzzled.

"That's what i've tried to figure out." replied Clary. "I mean, we hardly know each other." She said as she sighed.

Clary was wondering where on earth Jace had gone

"So where is this boyfriend of yours? or was it just an excuse not to be around me?"

"No… there is one, but he is acting weird, and he obviously didn't want to be with me… so i guess right now, no there isn't one."

"Good, because i've been dying to do this since you got here"

He put his arms around her waist and puller her into him, she giggled and Zac's lips softly brushed up against hers. Clary knew this was so wrong. but it felt so right!

She hated lying about Jace, they were fully still together. But something about Zac seduced her in ways Jace never could.


	7. Chapter 7

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 7***

After the long, passionate kiss between Clary and this boy that she had just met, he pulled away.

"Are you ok with this?" he said as he looked Clary in the eye, still holding her by the waist.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be?" Clary's mind had pushed aside Jace and was concentrating on Zac.

"You just broke up with your boyfriend…"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" Clary said as she could feel her skin burning as it turned red.

Zac's house was Amazing! possibly even better than the institute back home in NY.

"So umm, I guess i should show you your room, right" Zac was acting like he had never had a guest sleep over.

"Yeah I guess you should" Clary said as she giggled flirtatiously.

"well let me guide you then" Zac said as he placed a hand on her back, escorting her up the stairs, exactly how Simon did when they entered her house that evening she had the fight with Jace.

"Here we are!" Zac gestured around the room that was filled with flowers and contained a king sized bed.

"Wow! it's amazing!" Clary said almost breathlessly

"Yeah, well this room doesn't have a TV but mine does" Clary wasn't sure if he was trying to hint that they should go watch a movie in his room.

"Slight problem" Clary pointed out.

"And what might that be?" Zac asked raising an eyebrow as he popped his head back in the doorway.

"no clothes…" Clary almost sounded embarrassed.

"No problem! you can wear mine!" he said as he smiled at her. His amazing smile almost took Clary's breath away.

"I'll be next door if you need anything" he said as he winked at Clary and left the room.

Clary had soon noticed it was quite late, and weirdly was suffering from a case of home sickness.

She tried to snuggle into her bed, but it didn't feel right and she simply couldn't get to sleep.

Clary got out of the massive bed and found herself walking towards the door and walking down the corridor too Zac's room, she was hoping that he wasn't asleep, The closer Clary got to his room the more clearly she could hear the shower running. Clary entered his slightly messy room and hopped into Zac's unmade bed.

The shower stopped and Out came Zac in nothing but a pair of boxers, showing off his abs.

"Couldn't sleep I'm guessing" He said as he dried his hair with the towel. Clary shook her head as she sat up.

"Do you want to watch a movie then?" He asked as he slid into the bed with her.

"Yeah that would be nice" She said as she offered a polite smile. Clary knew nothing would happen even though she wanted it too.

He turned on the TV and said

"I'll be here until you fall asleep" He brought her closer to him as she leaned her head against his bare chest.

Zac was gently stroking her curly, red hair. Clary found everything about this stranger comforting.

"You're beautiful" he said into her hair, but by the looks and sound of it Clary was fast asleep. It was like being with Zac made her fell safe and protected from the shadow-hunter world around her.


	8. Chapter 8

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 8***

Clary had just woke up to the sweet smell of freshly baked pancakes.

The night she had just spent with Zac had been absolutely amazing! she felt bad about ditching Jace, but he did leave her.

"Morning" said Zac in his seductive, manly voice. he was propped up on one elbow, looking right at Clary.

Clary just grumbled a little and then smiled at him as she rubbed her saw eyes.

"Sorry" she said "I didn't mean to stay the whole night in your room"

"No problem, I enjoyed it anyway." He said as a grin appeared on his beautiful face.

He kissed her lightly and sat up.

"Breakfast is ready" he said as he stood up, but Clary couldn't take her eyes off his topless chest.

"Yep, hey… were you with my the whole night?" She asked puzzled

"Yep, stayed by your side very minuet and loved it" he replied.

"You must have left to make breakfast" Clary said as her large smile showed off her perfect teeth.

"That was my maid, Flora" he said sheepishly

"You have a maid?" Clary's eyed widened dramatically.

"Yes, care to meet her?" he asked gesturing to the white door.

Clary got up instantly, she looked down at her lack of clothes and her face went bright red.

"It's fine, you can borrow a jumper, in the closet." Zac said pointing to the well organised walk in dresser.

Clary found a nice jumper and walked back into the bedroom, Zac was gone, she had assumed he had gone downstairs. Clary went down stairs and entered the dining area, 2 warm plates of pancakes with all sorts of toppings ware lying on the long table. Zac was sitting at one end of the table. when he saw Clary he immediately arose and pulled out her chair for her and gestured for her to sit down, this all looked amazing. But there was still that little part of her that was worried about Jace, Where could he be? and instantly her mind scattered to the thought of what if he finds out she spent the night with Zac.

"So, do you like it?" Zac asked as a sigh came out of his perfect lips.

"I love it!" she said as she leaned over and kissed his soft lips, this guy had made her happy.

There was a knock on the front door, Zac got up, followed by Clary. Zac walked down the long hallway towards the front door. He opened it, behind Zac was Clary.

To Clary's surprise it was not a stranger, anything but a stranger actually! it was Magnus!

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zac said sternly.

"I am Magnus Bane and i require the girl." Magnus said pointing to me

"May i ask why?" Zac said as his muscles tensed.

"She knows me, I will explain to her once i have her" Magnus said. his eyes were locked on Zac's and would snot leave

"Hey Magnus…" Clary said awkwardly

"Care to follow me Clary?" Mgnus said holding out his flawless hand.

She looked at Zac who was acting very protective, Clary was reluctant but took his hand and whispered in Zacs ear "I'll be back"

"What is it Magnus?" Clary asked as she folded her arms.

"Clary. Jace is looking for you, i could tell where you were, but i decided not to tell Jace." Magnus said

"Well you can tell him he has been a total dick! and can leave me alone!" Clary replied as she shut the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Zac asked as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh, nothing, he was just trying to get me to do something."

"What thing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"To meet Jace." She said feeling guilty. The anger on Zac's face was clearly not hidden as he folded his arms and sighed.

"and you said no?" he asked.

"Of course I did!" She said as she moved in closer towards him, leaning her head on his bare chest.

"Thats my girl." He muffled into her red hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Say Yes

***Chapter 9***

This sweet moment that Clary was sharing with her new love was amazing, and Clary had hoped that it would never end, it was like a fairytale, but then again, what fairytales ever last?

This sweet moment came to and end almost as abruptly as it had started. Clary and Zac were sweetly strolling through the never ending hallway towards the divine smell of freshly cooked pancakes.

Clary stopped Zac and just stared into his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, the sudden silence of the birds outside had worried Clary, but Clary knew it didn't worry Zac.

A big bang exploded leaving the glass door shattered into tiny pieces, Zac had stepped back in time and avoided the shards of glass that were thrown at him, Clary however, was not fast enough to realise and had been cut with several shards of glass across the face, leaving her beautiful face bloodied and sore.

Clary was overwhelmed and didn't notice what had actually smashed the door, until she felt that familiar pull to something… or someone.

Clary had her face buried in her hands, attempting to hold the blood that dripped from her face, but she could hear the sweet but masculine voice of Jace. This time his voice wasn't sweet or welcoming, but more threatening and fearless.

Clary lifted her head and revealed her bloody face and saw Jace running at Zac. Zac had fast reflexes and immediately as soon as Jace hit him her through Jace to the back if the room, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Clary go, now! Go wash up in the bathroom." Zac said as he held CLary highly by the arms.

Jace had steadily gotten up off of the ground and lifted his head with pride and said,

"Let her go and we won't have to fight."

"Jace!" Clary yelled as she ran towards him.

"You know this guy?" Zac asked as he pointed his index tiger at the slowly recovering Jace.

"Of course she knows me idiot, I'm her boyfriend, and i thank you for taking care of her but I have to ask that she comes with me."

Clary slowly walked towards Jace, she turned around and saw Zac's disappointment that was lingering upon his face.

"Come on Clary." Said Jace as he put a hand on her back and ushered her carefully out the bare doorway.

Clary could not believe that she was just leaving Zac, just like that but when she saw Jace, that familiar gravitational pull that brought them together had Clary's heart racing, and at that moment, Clary was glad that Jace had found her.


End file.
